


Kamikaze: Four of Swords

by ChiChiMiaMia



Series: Deck of Cards [1]
Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: No Porn, No Sex, OC, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Plot, Writing Exercise, plot without porn, porn? what porn, writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiMiaMia/pseuds/ChiChiMiaMia
Summary: a simple world-building exercise that works with pretty much any story in any genre:1.	Think of a room or other space where a character in your story spends time. The space need not appear in the story; this is primarily for your edification. The easiest option is the character’s bedroom, but his or her jail cell, sailboat, or opium den will also suffice.2.	Write the numbers one through ten on a piece of paper. Or type them onto your screen of choice.3.	List  objects that are in that space. Give yourself five minutes max. Three is better.4.	One of the objects is something the character does not want anyone else to see.5.	Now write a half-page description of the space containing these items. Be sure to include plenty of detail, such as the color of the walls, what it smells like, etc.(This is not my original exercise and is free for to use. The OC used in the exercise is mine))'Kamikaze1.	Gold skin2.	Night Silks3.	Pair of Key Blades4.	Simple bed5.	Hookah6.	nine-braids of hair7.	silver coin medallion on a simple chain8.	traveling pack9.	hair clasp10.	travel money





	Kamikaze: Four of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Something simple and mundane to work on writing.

Kamikaze exited the secluded pathway door on foot wrapped in her black night silks from head to foot. Her destination, an unsuspicious looking earthen building built into a hill with the door way being the twisted roots of a large tree slightly off the well-traveled path.

A simple open-door way sheltered by the thick twisted roots and a small humble tavern style sign handing with no words but a simple picture of snake in a sun circle with a frog in the center, marking it a Nathair ran house.  
Kamikaze ducked under the door frame, descending the narrow stairs tangled in the roots.  
One of the Nathair workers looking up from their work at the bar to see who was coming in, eyes narrowing. Kamikaze flashed the card that signaled her status. The worker shrugged and went back to mixing drinks. 

The space opened, comfortably to house a sizable bar and a number of tables and patrons comfortably. Natrual light filtered in through the roots and clusters of the salt-like crystals and fire lite lamps provided dim, yet adequate lighting. The air was buzzing with the soft murmuring of patrons conversing and a light haze of herbal hookah smoke. 

Workers were either with patrons providing company or service, off shift and relaxing in their own groups or on their feet working the tables or the bar.  
Only a few patrons and workers paused in their work or conversation as Kamikaze passed them on her way to the bar.  
She sat down on one of the stools at the bar, removing the hood of her night silk wrap, shaking out her knee-length top knot and nine-braids of hair so black it shined shades of blues and purples, blinking her round, tipped bright amethyst colored eyes, her face oval shaped, skin shined a dull gold under the lamp lights.  
One of the bar workers, the black, dark greens and greys of their cloths a sharp contrast to their tawny skin tone, came over to Kamikaze.

"I need a room," Kamikaze said laying her card on the bar table with payment. "and a bath. No company."

The worker cocked their head at the card, not picking it up. After a moment, they nodded, scooping up the coins saying "Your regular room is open, if you would like. Give the 'em fifteen, and your bath 'ill be ready for yah."

Kamikaze nodded, withdrawing the card.

"You staying one night or more?" The worker asked.

"Don't know yet," Kamikaze said getting up.

The worker said nothing, clicking their tongue to signal one of the hostesses to take Kamikaze back to her room.  
The hostess slid off her seat with a liquid grace, brown hair done up in elaborate buns and curls with many hair adornments. Dressed in a black to dark green silk dress that hung off her chest and accented the movements of her legs.  
"Room and a bath. You know which to give 'em," the bar worker told the hostess, tossing three of the larger coins to the hostess, who caught them one handed.

Smiling, she crooked her finger, beckoning Kamikaze to follow her.  
They went down a winding hallway lined with lamps of fire and glowing rock crystal and doors; some more closed than others, before the hostess opened the door to Kamikaze's room.  
Kamikaze had to duck to enter the room, turning, she tossed another coin to the hostess who again caught it with one hand.

"You know your way to the baths, please give us some time before you head that way," the Nathair hostess said in a sultry voice.  
Kamikaze nodded as the hostess backed out, closing the door behind her. 

The room is colored in shades of faded grey wood and moss/leaf greens from dark to light. There is a barred window of opaque milk glass tinted green that lets light in but does not let a person see inside. There is an overhead lamp for light and a small fireplace with some candles. 

The only furniture is the bed, a chair and a small round table with a hookah pipe. All hand carved from the silver-grey bone wood.  
The bed's feet, frame and headboard are elaborately carved and stained dark green-to black with the grey to white of the natural wood showing through. The carvings are serpentine plants significant to fertility, predatory plants such as Venus fly traps and the picture plants and the red/white mushrooms and serpents and people of different body types is various poses and expressions of sexual pleasure. This is copied on the chair and the fireplace and the walls. The chair is set catty corner, so it is both near the fire place in a corner of shadow but can see the whole room and out the window. 

The table with the hookah pipe is near the window. There is a fancy charcoal basket and tongs near the fireplace. The hookah is mid-size with a clear green gradient tinted green and silver and black etchings of smoke like serpents. Two naked and erotically posed hippy/curvy women of silver are kneeling with their knees spread, back arched and holding the stem tray over their heads. One has the hose attachment right under between their legs. Under their feet is a silver detailed tangle of writhing serpents.  
The hose is of a good length covered in a green plush covering with silver and black detail and the pipe end is that of a snake.

The bed's sheets are a nice fabric, soft and warm. Grey with simple green black trim. The main cover/blanket is elaborately thick, silky and plush and matches the pillows. Black/green with elaborate grey organic flowing designs. The pillows are of various shapes and comfortable sizes and either plush/silky grey with black green designs or plush/silky black/green with grey designs. 

Kamikaze sighs, reaching up to undo the strap under her night silks, setting her large key-blade swords and a small traveling pack by the bed, removing her silks in the process.  
Her fingers find the seam to her gold skin and she starts peeling it off, revealing her natural dusty umber skin under it. After removing the skin, she folds it neatly and lays it at the foot of the bed, the silver coin medallion on a simple chain around her neck the only thing she was still wearing, then rewrapped herself in her silks. She releases the clasp of her top-knot, her hair falling to ankle length, placing that on the bed as well.

Giving the room one more look over, she opens the door to head to the baths.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, thrilling. Riveting. Such excitement.


End file.
